Back in Diapers
by LordBudFerg
Summary: When Tails tries out a new invention on Sonic and Knuckles, something goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Back in Diapers

Prolouge:

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walk into Tails' laboratory groaning with pain. Well, it's not quite walking; it's a lot closer to limping really, but what's it matter? Anyway, they walk in and they're all tired out and hurting rather badly from a fight that had just occured with one of Eggman's squadrons.

"Hey Tails," Sonic says after the group gets inside, with the pain emphasized with his voice, "You wouldn't happen to have any of those pain creams or pills, wouldja?"

"No," the fox replies in anguish. "I do, however, have a machine that regenerates a body to health that I recently invented. It hasn't been tested on anything but a few test subjects, however, so-"

"So nothing!" Knuckles interrupts excitedly, "It works based on those tests, right?" Tails nods. "Then what's the wait! Me and Sonic can go ahead and get in it while you run it, then we could do the same with you afterwords!"

"Alright," Tails says reluctantly. He leads the two into a back room. A large dome-like thing sits against the back wall. Wires lead from it to a control panel near the door. "Get inside that dome and we can get started."

The two do so. Once inside Tails yells to them, "Do you want it on low or medium?"

The two yell back, "High!" Tails gasps.

"I haven't tested high yet!"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Knuckles asks. Tails groans and flips a switch on the panel.

"It'll take about 10 seconds to begin. I suggest you two put on the two aprons on the wall for safety measures." The two do so just before the process begins. The dome begins glowing and electrical zapping can be heard as this occurs. After about a minute and a half, the process stops. Tails waits for a few seconds then worriedly runs into the dome. Inside he sees the aprons lying on the floor with no sign of Sonic or Knuckles. Suddenly he hears crying coming from the aprons!

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tails curiously picks the aprons up and sees a baby echidna and a baby hedgehog!

"This is perfect," Tails says sarcastically. He starts to think when he notices his shoes are getting damp. He looks down and sees a puddle under Knuckles who babbles happily. "Yep, this trully is perfect."

* * *

Tails is seen standing near a table which Knuckles is laying on. Sonic sits nearby wearing half of one of the aprons which has been cut and pinned on like a diaper. 

"Here's to hoping that this thing isn't long term or permanent," Tails says while trying to fasten the other half of the apron around Knuckles in a similar fashion. He's not having much luck, however, as Knuckles is kicking pretty hard. Tails sighs.

"Perhaps I should try to see if I can get someone to help with you two." As Tails is considering who might be able to help with this, he sees Sonic out of the corner of his eye with his arms bent, grunting, with his face a bit wrinkled up. The baby's arms then lower to his side and his face loosens up as the grunting is replaced with a sigh. Tails smells something horrible. "What'd I do to deserve this!"

* * *

Tails is seen running through Central Square. The two babies are being carried in his tails(which are steadily filling with drool) and his hands are held over his nose to keep out the odor of what is in Sonic's makeshift diaper. After running for several minutes, the fox reaches his destination. He knocks on the door with his left hand while the right remains firmly placed over his nose. After knocking, the left rejoins its counterpart. 

The door opens and a familiar hedgehog appears in view from inside. "Tails? What're y- KAWAII!" Amy notices the two babies and grabs them both, hugging them firmly until she catches the smell emitting from Sonic, leading her to handing Knuckles back to Tails while she holds Sonic in one arm with the other covering her nose. "Did Sonic finally adopt kids for us?" Amy asks excitedly(and nasally).

"You wish," Tails replies. "There was an accident in the lab and well, I was wondering if you could help out.

Amy, after thinking about the matter for a few minutes to figure out what's happened, gasps. "It's a good thing that I have a lot of that kinda stuff for whenever Sonic does adopt a hedgehog for us in my house."

Tails groans and goes inside with Amy.

All parts after this will be longer.

mastermastadoom(dot)deviantart(dot)com


	2. Chapter 2

Having writer's block, so this chapter's short. I promise the next one will be longer. Consider this my Christmas present to all of you who have enjoyed this story thus far.

Back in Diapers

Chapter 2

Tails carries Baby Knuckles in and sets him on the couch before sitting down in a chair, while Amy lays Sonic down on a table. The pink hedgehog then goes to get a clean diaper to get the young hedgehog changed into. She comes back a second later with everything she will need and opens the child's makeshift diaper, then immediately slams it shut again upon taking a whiff of the contents. Upon tossing her hand back over her nose, she asks, "Ew, Tails, what did you let Sonic eat?"

Tails, noticing the stench even from where he's sitting, throws a hand over his own nose and replies, "Nothing! I guess it's just whatever's left over from the last time he ate!"

"Well, either way," Amy answers with her hand still clutching her nose, "ask him to please use the bathroom before he gets turned into a baby from now on." Tails just stares in bewilderment at Amy over what she said. The hedgehog, not sure what Tails it staring at, opens up Sonic's diaper once more and turns back to the baby, only to get hit right in the face by a stream of urine from the infant. Amy merely groans and grabs a baby wipe before getting to work. Tails turns his attention back to Knuckles, who is sitting on the couch and sucking his thumb contentedly.

"Alright, Tails, bring me Knuckles," Amy tells the fox as she closes Sonic's new diaper and tosses his dirty one in a nearby trash can. Tails grabs Knuckles and picks him up, and as he does he notes a very similar, but not as foul, smell coming from the infant. He hands the echidna to Amy, and as she begins to change the diaper Cream and her pet Chao Cheese enter the room.


End file.
